The Band
by shadow wolf6
Summary: Chandler started a band called No Way in high school. When he joins college the rest of the gang will join him and will be on there way to becoming famous. Mondler maybe included later in the story
1. The Band

Chapter 1

**AN: This first chapter doesn't involve anyone from the gang expect for Chandler but they will be joining the story in the next few chapters. ****Making two stories at once probably isn't my best idea but I had to post this as it was all I could think about, well that and which film involving Matthew Perry I should watch during half term.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own friends**

Chandler and his band called No Way were playing their instruments in his den where they normally played and kept their instruments. With his mum being rich she had a huge house so they could play as loud as they wanted to and she still wouldn't hear them.

They were coming to the end of the instrumental they were playing. The song was called American idiot but they decided not to add lyrics to it as the music was good enough already. Playing the last chord, Chandler turned to look at his friends and said.

"That was good guys, I don't think we need to work anymore on this song"

"Ok" Mark and Chris said

Chris had blond spiked up hair and blue eyes. He was slightly smaller than Chandler but had a bigger body build. He wore torn jeans and a black short-sleeved top which said No Way Rock, his guitar strap said the same thing. He owned a black electric guitar with white lighting strike on the front and writing saying No Way on the back. He tried to get the band's name on everything he owned like clothes and even the back of his phone, always saying that one day they would be huge and need to get used to the name being everywhere.

Mark had long black hair and brown eyes. He was smaller than both Chris and Chandler with toned muscles but if anyone ever saw him they wouldn't notice cause of the baggy clothes he normally wore. Today he was wearing a black hoodie and grey tracksuit bottoms. He was the most relaxed and level-headed person in the band usually having to organise their gigs.

Chandler did the vocals and lead guitar work while Mark played the drums and Chris was the back in guitar. They all wrote their own lyrics but Chandler always did the final edit on them. The band had play at a few gigs at NYC and high school, even for the school talent show and won, but never anything huge.

"So," Mark said, "Looking forward to college?"

"Yeah kind of," Chandler said, "But knowing you two are around to show me where everything is, is good otherwise I would be so nervous"

Mark and Chris were one year older than Chandler so they already knew their way around NYC. In a week Chandler would be joining them there.

"Now it will be easier for you to set up gigs, mate" Chris said to Mark

"Yeah but not by much as after seeing Chandler everyone will run a mile away from us" Mark joked

"Haha," Chandler said, "We all know I'm the best looking one here"

"Yeah right" Chris said laughing, trying to calm him down, while Mark was having trouble breathing from all the laughing.

"Guys I know my jokes are funny but you shouldn't be laughing that hard" Chandler said trying to give them a serious look, it failed as Mark fell over and they all broke out laughing.

After 5 minutes they could all look at each other again without breaking out into laugher.

"I'm so glad you are coming to NYC," Chris said to Chandler, "It's been weird without having you around with us, now it's going to be just like high school"

"So us getting yelled at all day by the teachers" Chandler said

"Yep, they have no idea what's going to hit them," Mark said, throwing his arm around Chandler shoulders, "let's go get some food".

"Do you ever stop eating?" Chandler asked as Mark threw his other arm around Chris.

"Nope never" Mark replied as they walked to the kitchen

"You need to move your den close to the kitchen, we have to walk almost an entire street just to get their" Chris said

"No," Chandler said, "I need to be on the other side of the house away from my mum, you never know when she will bring a new guy home with her"

"So true" Chris said, most people would have looked around awkwardly after what Chandler had just said but he had told both Mark and Chris it was fine to joke about him or his mum as they were his friends.

"Chandler," his mum shouted, "Can you and you friends go out for a bit as I got a guest round?"

"Ok" Chandler shouted back, he knew it wasn't a question but an order to go out. _Weird normally she wouldn't have said anything,_ Chandler thought, _maybe as my friends are around but that hasn't mattered before. I still remember the embarrassment of walking in on her with my friends coming round, luckily it was Chris and Mark with me otherwise everyone at school would have teased me, they didn't need any more reasons to do that anyway._

He was so lost in thought that he right walked into the front door.

"Ha you alright mate?" Chris asked looking down at him, "You looked a million miles away when you walked into it"

"Yeah I'm fine" Chandler said

Both Mark and Chris looked at him and knew what he was thinking about.

"Ok come on, we can go to McDonalds to get food" Mark said

"Alright but you have to pay I don't want to get my wallet" Chandler said

They didn't question him why as they knew, Nora wouldn't have waited long for them to get out so she and the guy had probably started the second the door shut.

"Can you pay for me too?" Chris asked, making a puppy face

"Ok but you know I don't fall for that face" Mark said

"Why do you fall for it when Chandler makes that face but not when I do it?" Chris asked

"I don't know, Chandler just does the face better than you" Mark replied

"So not fair" Chris said with a pout on his face.

"Yes finally better than you at something" Chandler said jumping in the air.

"You're better than him in most things Chandler. Apart from getting dates or in tests or during sport or well everything apart from puppy faces, jokes and music" Mark said

"Great" Chandler deadpanned

"Oh you're also great at tennis" Mark said

"That makes me feel so much better" Chandler joked

"Ok I will get you loads of large fries at McDonalds" Mark said

"Ok" Chandler said

"Hey what do I get?" Chris asked

"You get small fries" Mark joked

"Aww man" Chris said

"Can we get going now?" Chandler asked

"Ok" Chris said

They all jumped into Chris's bright red car and sped off to McDonalds.

**AN: American Idiot is played by Green Day and does have lyrics, I just thought that it fitted this story better as an instrumental.**


	2. First day

Chapter 2

**AN: I have done a little switch with their ages so the girls will be older than the guys even though in the series i think phoebe found out that she was a year older than she thought so would be older than the guys.**

**Thanks for the review phoebe, i will have Mondler in it but its going to be a long wait, sadly one of his friends won't be staying that nice for long and will be changing soon.**

**Disclaimer: i don't own Friends but in my dreams i do**

Chandler walked around the college, looking for main hall. The college was huge and even though Chris and Mark agreed to show him round he was still completely lost. There were so many things he could have signed up for but only choose to do maths and music as he was good at both and still had no idea what he wanted to do. As he walked along he bumped in to someone, both of them dropped the books they were carrying.

"Sorry mate didn't see you there" Chandler said

"No problem, I wasn't looking where I was going, I just joined so I'm still trying to find where everything is" the guy said

"I just joined to, I'm trying to find main hall, do you know where it is?" Chandler asked

"No but my sister will. I can get her to show you where it is if your help me find her."

"Sure, what's your name?" Chandler asked

"Ross Gellar," he said, "what's your name?"

"Chandler Bing," Chandler replied, "it's a stupid name I know"

"It's not that bad," he says as Chandler stares at him, "Ok maybe it is but I'm not going to go around saying that you have a stupid name"

"Thanks I think" Chandler said awkwardly.

"Ok let's find my sister her name Is Monica, she is a year older than me so knows her way around here" Ross said

"Ok" Chandler said as they started walking.

After 15 minutes of searching, they still hadn't found Monica or main hall, when they finally heard something.

"Ross, Ross where are you?" Monica shouted

"Over here Mon" Ross said

Monica jogged over to Chandler and Ross. She had her black hair cut short and her blue eyes were shining in the sunlight._ She is the most beautiful woman I have ever seen, _Chandler thought.

"Who's your friend Ross?" Monica asked

"This is Chandler," Ross said pointing at Chandler, "I bumped into him while looking for you, he has just joined and is looking for main hall, could you show him where it is?"

"Sure, so what are you taking Chandler?" Monica asked as they started heading off to main hall.

"Maths and music, I have no clue what I want to do when I get older, what about you?" Chandler asked

"I'm taking cooking, catering and band management courses, I'm not sure which one to go for, I would love to be a band manager but I would need to find a good one first" Monica said

"Me and my friends are in a band but haven't done anything big yet, you can come listen to us play one day and decide if we are good enough for you" Chandler offered

"Really thanks" Monica said

"Great," Chandler said, "Ross what are courses you taking?"

"I'm taking palaeontology" Ross said, looking at Chandler he answered Chandler's question that he was just about to say. "It's to do with dinosaurs and their fossils"

"Ok" Chandler said

"I know it sounds boring but he is boring" Monica said

"I am not," Ross said, "also I'm taking music so I will be in the same class as you Chandler"

"What do you play?" Chandler asked

"Keyboard and I write some lyrics for songs," Ross answered, "What about you?"

"I play guitar, do vocals in my band and write lyrics" Chandler said

"Wow that's a lot to do" Ross said

"I know but I like it that way"

"Could I join your band?" Ross asked

"Maybe but you would need to play something other than a keyboard" Chandler said

"Oh"

"Ross remember you played bass guitar as a kid" Monica said

"Oh yeah I forgot about that" Ross said

"We need a bass guitarist," Chandler said, "We can help you remember how to play it but you will probably need to take some lessons"

"Really" Ross said excitedly.

"Yeah," Chandler said, "But I will need to talk with Chris and Mark, they are the other band members"

"Ok" Ross said

"Wait I think I know Chris and Mark," Monica said, "Did you guys play a song called American Idiot?"

"Yeah, how did you know it?" Chandler asked

"They had a recording on their phone and played it all around college, I think they were trying to attract some girls" Monica said

"That sound like them" Chandler said

"It was a great song, if you can play something with lyrics when I watch you guys I could give you an answer straight away but if it's anything like that song I will be saying yes over and over again" Monica said

"Sure, I got a good one called House Of Wolves I will play" Chandler said

"Great," Monica said, "here we are main hall"

They walked in side, music was playing low in the background but it was drowned out by everyone talking. The place was filled with chairs, almost none of them were empty. Chandler spotted Chris waving at him, leaping up and down at the same time, probably trying to get everyone's attention but no one looked up.

"Hey guys," Chandler said, "this is Ross and Monica. Ross wants to join the band, he used to play bass guitar so just needs to brush up on his skills, and Monica wants to be a band manager so she might help us get more gigs."

"That's great," Mark said, "Hey Ross and Monica, we are practicing tonight if you would like to join us"

"Yeah" They both said happily

"Good, I'm Mark by the way. I play the drums and I've been trying to get us gigs but it's hard so I will be glad if you help Monica"

"I'm sure I will, I heard the recording on your phone of American idiot and it was amazing" Monica said

"Give all the credit to Chandler and Chris they did the hard work for that song" Mark said

"Hey I'm Chris, the amazing song was mostly my work," this got him glares from both Chandler and Mark, "Ok I co-wrote it. I play back in guitar, sometimes lead guitar if Chandler has hard vocals in the song"

"Ok" Monica said

"Chris is a lot to take in but you will get used to him" Chandler whispered into her ear.

"Probably In a million years" Monica joked

"So Ross, Monica would you like to hang out with us for the rest of today?" Mark asked

"Sure we have no more class today" Ross said

"Cool" Mark said

"I guess you the most level-headed one out of Chandler and Chris" Ross said

"Yeah how could you tell?" Mark joked as he knew it was oblivious to most people that he was the most normal one.

"It's not hard to guess" Monica said while pointing at Chandler and Chris, they were pushing each other around while waiting to pay for their food.

"Well you haven't even seen Chandler acting silly yet but Chris is acting normal" Mark said

"Really" Monica said

"This is going to be fun," Ross said, "with Chris and Chandler both being stupid, I will probably kill myself in a week"

"More like a day," Mark joked, "Chandler can be annoying when he wants to be"

"Oh god what have we gotten into Mon" Ross said

"Probably the most fun we will have in our life time in only a few days" Monica said

"Yeah until we kill ourselves" Ross joked

"You two are going to fit in great" Mark said

* * *

**Later that day**

"Ok," Chandler said, "1, 2, 3, GO!"

They had all gone round to Chandler's house earlier than planned as none of them had any classes to go to. Monica and Ross were sat down on some bean bag chairs watching Chandler, Chris and Mark start to play. They had spent a few minutes setting up but as everything was already out they only had to plug-in the guitars, microphone and amps.

Mark started with a little drum solo when the guitars joined in after a few seconds. Then Chandler started singing.

"Well, I know a thing about contrition,

Because I got enough to spare.

And I'll be granting your permission,

'Cause you haven't got a prayer.

Well I said hey, hey hallelujah,

I'm gonna come on sing the praise.

And let the spirit come on through ya,

We got innocence for days!"

He sang the first verse then started on the chorus.

"Well, I think I'm gonna burn in hell,

Everybody burn the house right down.

And say, ha

What I wanna say

Tell me I'm an angel,

Take this to my grave.

Tell me I'm a bad man,

Kick me like a stray.

Tell me I'm an angel,

Take this to my grave."

By now Ross and Monica had already started cheering and clapping and they weren't even half wait through the song yet.

The rest of the song flew by, Ross and Monica getting louder with their cheers as the song continued while Mark, Chris and Chandler had huge smiles on their faces knowing that they were playing really well.

"So guys what did you think?" Mark asked, the question was on the guys mind but they already knew the answer.

"It was amazing" Monica said

"How come you guys aren't already famous?" Ross asked, "That was the best song I have heard in my life"

"Well we will be famous soon as I guess Monica is going to be our manager," Chris said, "It will be better than Mark do it" he joked.

"Haha, very funny Chris but she hasn't accepted yet she could still say no," Mark said, "So what did you think Mon are you going to join us or not?"

"God yes," She said, "I would be stupid to say no"

"Great," Chandler said. He had only just got his breath back after the song, he put everything he got into it hoping that she would accept. "What about you Ross you want to join?" Chandler asked

"Yeah but don't you want to listen to me play first?" Ross asked

"I guess so," Chandler said, "I will go and grab one be back in a sec" he said walking off.

"His house is huge" Monica blurted out

"Yeah his mum is rich" Mark said

"What does she do?" Ross asked

"She writes novels" Chris said, trying to say as little as possible.

"What kind of novels?" Monica asked, "Would I have seen any of her books already?"

Both Mark and Chris had a telepathic conversation, trying to decide if it would be ok to say this as Chandler was normal secretive about these things. They eventually decide to say what she did as Monica and Ross would be around them for a while, even now they could tell that they would all be best friends.

"She is a romance novelist," Mark said slowly, "One of her most famous books it mistress bitch"

"Oh I know that one," Monica said, "I got all of her books, I can't believe that it's his mother"

"I'm surprised she had a kid" Ross said

"Well she doesn't normally act like a mother" Mark said

"Oh" Ross and Monica said

Chandler walked in then holding a red and white bass guitar. He looked at them all knowing that they had all stopped talking when he walked in.

"I got it," Chandler said, "What's going on? Why did you all go quiet when I walked in?"

"Um… we told them… we told both Monica and Ross what you mum does" Mark stuttered

"Ok, don't worry about it they would have learnt about it at some point," He said to Mark, "I guess you two had already heard of her" Chandler said looking at Monica and Ross.

"Yeah" they both said

"I'm a big fan of her" Monica added

"Ok," Chandler said, "Anyway Ross here try this, it's tuned and ready to go when you are"

"OK" Ross said nervously

He picked it up and started playing it, he was a little rusty as he had played it for so long but was surprised that he was doing this good.

"That's good Ross" Chandler said

"Thanks" Ross said

"Just need a few touches and you will fit in great" Chris said

"Thanks, I surprised myself by playing that good" Ross said

"Hey I said you still needed a few touches so don't get too cocky" Chris said

"This coming from you" Chandler said

"What's that supposed to mean?" Chris asked folding his arms across his chest.

"If you got anymore big-headed your head would explode" Chandler said

"I was expecting you to say something funnier than that Chandler" Chris said

"Sorry to have disappointed you" Chandler said

"Ok guys we need to get some work done," Mark said, "Even though this is fun, we have to help Ross touch up on his skills and help Monica become are new manager"

"You guys help Ross, I already made some plans just need to call some people" Monica said

"Remember to run it pass us first, we might not always be available" Chandler said

"Ok, there's a thing at college on Sunday in the afternoon with I might be able to get you in for, there will be at least 100 people there" Monica said

"A 100," Chandler said shocked, "The biggest crowd we have had was at the school talent show with 50 people watching us"

"It will be fine Chandler" Mark said

"There's not much differences between a 100 and 50 people." Chris said, "in any case they will love us, after a minute on stage you will forget about the crowd"

"Yeah you're right" Chandler said

"Chandler," Monica said, "Do you get stage fright?"

"Yeah" he said looking down. He always felt embarrassed about it, feeling as if he was letting his friends down.

"It's alright, lots of people get stage fright Chandler" Ross said

"I know but not everyone has a great band which they could mess up by not being able to perform in large groups of people" Chandler said

"Is that what you think Chandler?" Mark asked, "That you would let us down"

Chandler nodded.

"You know that's stupid mate you could never let us down," Chris said, "it's more likely that I will let you down"

"For once in his life Chris is right everybody," Mark said, "Call the press this is the world's biggest story"

Chandler laughed, "Your right guys, thanks for that," Chandler said, "We need to call everyone and tell them that Chris was right but then again no one would believe us unless we recorded it" he joked.

"Great he's back to normal now" Mark said putting his arm around Chandler

"Oh god I know what you want, you're going to eat all of our food" Chandler said

"You know me so well" Mark said pushing Chandler out of the room, heading to the kitchen.

"Help me guys, Monica Ross don't let him take me" Chandler shouted, his voice coming from the hallway .Monica, Ross and Chris were just staring at the door they had just walked through, not being able to see them now.

"Oh be quiet" Mark said

"Oww you shoved me" Chandler whined

"Stop being such a baby and keep moving" Mark said

"But you shoved me," Chandler said, "Oww you just punched me in the arm.

"That's for not moving" Mark said

"Guys help he is bullying me" Chandler said

"Does this normally happen?" Monica asked Chris

"Yeah, mostly everyday" Chris replied

"Mon, Chris, Ross he keeps shoving and punching me," Chandler said, his head was not in the doorway staring at them, "tell him to stop it"

"It's you own fault for not coming willingly" Mark said, he was still behind the wall so they couldn't see him.

"I don't want to go" Chandler whined

"What are you a little kid?" Monica asked Chandler

"Why aren't you asking Mark if he's a little kid too?" Chandler asked her

"Cause he is acting more grown up than you even if it's only a little bit" Monica said

"Hey I'm acting a lot more grown than him" Mark said coming into the doorway, pointing at Chandler.

"Not a lot only a little but if you keep arguing Chandler might be the more grown up one" Monica said

"Oh yeah in your face" Chandler said, doing his Chandler dance at the same time.

"Ok I take that back, Mark you are a lot more grown up that him," Monica said, "now go get some food" she said in a strict voice.

"OK Monica" They both said hurrying off to the kitchen.

"Looks like you're going to play mum around here Mon" Ross said

"Oh dear I should have thought more before I agreed to be their manager," Monica said, "I don't want to be in charge of a load of kids"

"Don't worry they will grow up," Chris said, "Well maybe not Chandler but Mark and me will"

"That's fine I can deal with one kid," Monica said, "not 3 or 4 considering that Ross is now joining the band"

"Hey I'm very mature," Ross said while Monica snorted, "I am especially with these 3"

"He's right you know" Chris said

"You've only know him one day," Monica said, "Of course you will believe what he said"

"No, I know what me, Chandler and Mark are like," Chris said, "No one is more immature than us"

"You are really selling your band you know" Monica said sarcastically

"I know," He grinned, "Let's get some practice Ross while we wait for them to come back"

"Ok" Ross said, starting to play the bass guitar again.

**AN: House Of Wolves is played by My Chemical Romance, most of the music in this will be theirs**


	3. The gig

Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: i don't own Friends or the cast**

"Hey Monica" Chandler said coming over to her and her friends.

It had been five days since he met Monica and Ross and have them join the band, the five of them had become best friends, hanging out with each other almost all day. There was only one more day to go before the first gig that Monica had set up and Chandler was getting more nervous about it.

"Hey Chandler," Monica said, "These are my best friends Rachel and Phoebe"

"Hi Chandler" Rachel and Phoebe said

"Hi Rachel, Phoebe, what do you guys do at college?" Chandler asked

"I take fashion, I want to be a designer when I leave" Rachel said

"I take stage maintenance, I'm in charge of the lighting and sound on stage, and band management" Phoebe said

"Cool" Chandler said

"They are going to help us with the gig," Monica said, "Phoebe going to make sure everything is working and sought out a few things with me while Rachel going to choose clothes for you and the guys for when you go on stage"

"What's wrong with what I normally wear?" Chandler asked

"You don't want me to answer that, it's a very long list," Monica said, "But don't worry the others are just the same so it's not just you"

"Oh that makes me feel so much better" Chandler said sarcastically

"There's nothing wrong with your clothes Chandler," Phoebe said, "I think you look cute with what you're already wearing"

"Ok thanks" Chandler said giving Phoebe a weird look so Rachel and Monica started laughing, "I gotta go see you later Mon" he said walking off.

"So are you two going to help from now on?" Monica asked Phoebe and Rachel.

"Yeah" Phoebe said

"I think so" Rachel said

"Great thanks you two" Monica said hugging them.

"So Mon," Phoebe said, "What do you think of Chandler?" She asked

"He's really talent but so are the others" Monica said

"That not what I meant," Phoebe said, "Do you think you will date him?" She asked

"What" Monica said, "No, no, no he is far too childish and yeah he's funny but no I wouldn't date him"

"Mon you said too many no's in that sentence" Rachel said

"That means you like him" Phoebe said giggling

"What, no I don't like him," Monica said, "Well I do like him, he's cute, funny and sweet but I wouldn't date him"

"But I see the way you look at him," Rachel said, "You love him"

"No I don't" Monica said

"yes you do it is so oblivious" Phoebe said

"The way you too look at each other shows it" Rachel said

"You think he likes me?" Monica asked

"Anyone one with eyes could tell that he likes you" Rachel said

"Everyone can see that you and Ross like each other but you don't do anything" Monica said

"That's different we tried and he slept with someone called Chloe," Rachel said, "He keeps shouting we were on a break each time we talk to each other"

"Yeah that is different Mon, just ask him what's the worst that could happen" Phoebe said

"He could say no and it would be really awkward" Monica said

"It sounds like you trying to find an excuse not to ask him" Rachel said

"I am not" Monica said

"Ok I got an idea," Phoebe said, "If you don't ask him in a week I will ask him for you"

"But" Monica started saying

"No buts Mon this idea is great Pheebs" Rachel said

"Ok I will do it only if you," Monica said looking at Rachel, "talk to Ross about this whole we were on a break thing"

"We weren't on a break" Rachel said

"Relax Rach, i believe you" Monica said

"Ok Good, I will talk to him only as I want you to ask Chandler out"

"Fine"

"This is great," Phoebe said excitedly, "If both of you don't ask them I will do it for you"

"Ok" Rachel and Monica said

"So back to the band" Monica said

"It's all work with you isn't Monica" Rachel said

"Yeah but we have to as if we do it will end great for all of us" Monica said

"If only you thought the same about ask Chandler out" Rachel said as they walked off.

* * *

"1, 2, 3, Go!" Chandler said as they started playing St. Jimmy, it was another one of their instrumental songs without any lyrics.

Tonight was the gig and they were back stage practicing, all of them nervous. All the songs had to be changed slight as with Ross joining becuase there was a new instrument that needed to be included in the song. They were half way through when two people walked up to them.

"Rick hi," Chris said, "Who's your friends?" He asked

"This is Joey, he is my new roommate he only just joined college" Rick said

"Cool, hi joey," Chris said, "Rick you remember Mark right?" He asked

"Yeah, never got to talk to you much though Mark" Rick said

"Yeah maybe that will change" Mark said lying

"Oh and this is Chandler and Ross, they just started college," Chris said, "Chandler started our band and Ross just joined it"

"Good hey Chandler, Ross" Rick said

"Hey Rick" Chandler and Ross said

"I need to go, see you later Chris" Rick said

"Bye Rick" Chris said watching him walk off.

"I Know it's not my place," Joey said, "But you might want to change the D chord to a C Chris"

"I'll try it thanks Joey, Talk to you later" Chris said

"Sure" He said rushing off to catch up with Rick.

"Chris why have you never mentioned Rick as you two look close?" Chandler asked

"He's an old friend and he throws some of the best parties around, you gotta come to one soon mate" Chris said

"Guys," Monica said, "You need to go on now"

"Ok" Chandler said starting to shake as he and the others headed to the stage.

"Don't worry you'll be fine," Monica whispered to Chandler, "You the most amazing singer I have ever heard, you will blow their minds"

"What if they don't think I'm good?" Chandler asked

"Don't care about what they think, Just look over at me any time you feel nervous, I will be stood right off stage with Rachel and Phoebe" Monica said

"Thanks Mon" Chandler said

"No problem" She said hugging him

"Monica stop hugging him, you will crease his shirt" Rachel said coming up behind them.

"Rach relax, his clothes will be fine, you have managed to keep 4 guys from ruin their clothes so you deserve a reward" Phoebe said

"Thanks Pheebs" Rachel said

"On another note don't you think those two look super cute cuddling?" Phoebe asked

"Yeah they do" Rachel said

Hearing this Monica and Chandler stopped hugging and glared at them.

"Stop glaring at me mister and get on stage now" Phoebe said making Chandler run off.

"Well at least we know how to get him to do stuff quickly" Rachel said giggling

"Mean you two, you probably scared him Phoebe as you can be really scary when saying stuff in that tone of voice" Monica said

"Don't worry I will tell your boyfriend that I'm sorry later" Phoebe said

"For the thousandth time today, He's isn't my boyfriend" Monica said

"Fine but you need to ask him remember" Rachel said

"How could I forget our little deal, have you talked with Ross yet?" Monica asked

"No, he is far too interested in this band, this whole evening he hasn't even looked at me once" Rachel said

"He's probably just nervous" Monica said

"Yeah, come on we better hurry or it will start without us watching" Rachel said

* * *

"Here is No Way with their amazing playlist" The announcer said to the crowd

"Hey guys we're No Way," Mark said from behind the drums, "Let's start with Holiday"

Checking everyone was ready Chandler shouted, "1, 2, 3, GO!"

The song started with the guitars and bass solo before the drum joining in, after a few seconds Chandler started singing with Ross and Chris singing a few back in words.

"Say, hey!

Hear the sound of the falling rain

Coming down like an Armageddon flame

The shame

The ones who died without a name

Hear the dogs howling out of key

To a hymn called "Faith and Misery"

And bleed, the company lost the war today

I beg to dream and differ from the hollow lies

This is the dawning of the rest of our lives

On holiday

Hear the drum pounding out of time

Another protester has crossed the line

To find, the money's on the other side

Can I get another Amen?

There's a flag wrapped around a score of men

A gag, a plastic bag on a monument

I beg to dream and differ from the hollow lies

This is the dawning of the rest of our lives

On holiday"

The song went into it's instrumental, then went back to the lyrics.

"The representative from California has the floor

Zieg Heil to the president Gasman

Bombs away is your punishment

Pulverize the Eiffel towers

Who criticize your government

Bang bang goes the broken glass and

Kill all the fags that don't agree

Trials by fire, setting fire

Is not a way that's meant for me

Just cause just cause, because we're outlaws yeah!

I beg to dream and differ from the hollow lies

This is the dawning of the rest of our lives

I beg to dream and differ from the hollow lies

This is the dawning of the rest of our lives

This is our lives on holiday"

Chandler finished looking over at Monica who was giving him a thumbs up so were Phoebe and Rachel. The crowd was cheering like crazy and it had only been one song in. They followed with House Of Wolves and with their instrumentals American Idiot and St. Jimmy.

They had been playing for a while and was just going to starting their final song.

"Ok guys this is our final song tonight, Dead" Chris said

Chandler had his guitar slung on his back, he didn't have to play on this song just sing. Chris had lead guitar for this song which he enjoyed as he didn't normally get to be lead. The music started up again.

"Yeah!" Chandler started singing, grabbing the microphone.

" And if your heart stops beating

I'll be here wondering

Did you get what you deserve?

The ending of your life

And if you get to heaven

I'll be here waiting, babe

Did you get what you deserve?

The end, and if your life won't wait

Then your heart can't take this

Have you heard the news that you're dead?

No one ever had much nice to say

I think they never liked you anyway

Oh take me from the hospital bed

Wouldn't it be grand? It ain't exactly what you planned.

And wouldn't it be great If we were dead?

Ohh dead."

Chandler looked over at Monica grinning happily, _this is going amazingly, _he thought.

"Tongue-tied and oh so squeamish

You never fell in love

Did you get what you deserve?

The ending of your life

And if you* get to heaven

I'll be here waiting, babe

Did you get what you deserve?

The end, and if your life won't wait

Then your heart can't take this

Have you heard the news that you're dead?

No one ever had much nice to say

I think they never liked you anyway

Oh take me from the hospital bed

Wouldn't it be grand to take a pistol by the hand?

And wouldn't it be great if we were dead?

And in my honest observation

During this operation

Found a complication in your heart

So long, 'Cause now you've got"

"now you've got" Ross and Chris sang into the microphone.

Chandler continued singing

"Maybe just two weeks to live

Is that the most the both of you can give?"

The instrumental started up before going back to singing.

" One, two, one two three four!" Chandler shouted in the mic.

Ross, Chris and Chandler all started singing together, Mark never liked to join in with the singing so he just kept drumming.

"LA LA LA LA LA!

LA LA LA LA LA LA!

LA LA LA LA LA LA LA!

Well come on,

LA LA LA LA LA!

LA LA LA LA LA LA!

LA LA LA LA LA LA LA!"

Ross and Chris continued singing "LA LA LA LA LA!" while Chandler did the rest on his own

" If life ain't just a joke

Then why are we laughing?

If life ain't just a joke

Then why are we laughing?

If life ain't just a joke

Then why are we laughing?

If life ain't just a joke

Then why am I dead?

DEAD!"

They all finished their lyrics and instrument when the crowd went crazy. Mark came rush over to the others, having a group hug. They turned to the crowd, Mark grab the mic off Chandler.

"That was great fun guys but we need to get going," Mark said to them, "Tell all you friends about No Way"

They all walked off stage, when they couldn't see the crowd anymore, Chandler rushed off to see Monica while the others hugged again.

"I can't believe it, it was amazing" Ross said

"Yeah it didn't feeling this good when we had a small crowd" Chris said

* * *

"Mon there you are" Chandler said hugging her

"You guys were amazing," Monica said, "And you were worried they wouldn't like you"

"I didn't expect them to react like that" Chandler said

"Where are the others?" Monica asked

"Probably still stood around the stage, I rushed off to find you so I'm not sure exactly where they are" Chandler said

"Come on let's find them, I got to congratulate my brother" Monica said

After a few minutes they found everyone.

"That was amazing" Rachel said

"Yeah I didn't think you were this good, I thought Monica was over-estimating you but she seemed to under-estimate you guys" Phoebe said

"Thanks Phoebe" The guys said

"So what's next?" Rachel asked

"I could find some more around college after this performance I don't think they will say no" Monica said

"What about out of college?" Rachel asked

"Phoebe and Mark are helping me look around but there isn't really anything yet" Monica said

"Well I guess college will be struck with us for a bit" Chandler said

"Will you and Phoebe be hanging out with us from now on?" Chris asked Rachel

"Yeah I think" Rachel said

"We're a group now there is no getting rid of us" Phoebe said

"Why would we want to get rid of you?" Mark asked

"I didn't think we class as part of the band"

"Yeah you do," Chandler said, "You're both very important parts as otherwise who would pick are clothes for us or sought out the stage and help Monica"

"You think I need help" Monica said crossing her arms across her chest.

"Uh no I, no I didn't mean to er" Chandler stuttered

"I'm just kidding," Monica said, "You're funny when you're nervous"

"That's mean Mon" Chandler said

"Aww sorry sweetie" Monica said

"So this is our group," Ross said, "I'm so glad you got more sane people to join as any more people like Chandler or Chris joining would have driven me crazy" He said to Monica.

"Hey," Chris and Chandler said, "We aren't that bad"

"Ha very funny, have you seen how you two act" Ross said

"No" they said

"Well trust me then when I say you're both nuts" Ross said

"Mon I'm not nuts am i?" Chandler asked

"No Chandler, Ross is now the one being mean" Monica said

"Ok so is it be mean to Chandler day today as you're all being mean?" Chandler asked sarcastically

"Every day is be mean to Chandler day" Chris joked

"Ha ha" Chandler said

"Anyone want coffee, I found a great little place yesterday called Central Perk" Phoebe asked

"Sure" They all said, heading off to Central Perk.

**AN: The whole gang has now joined the story, joey will be move involved later on. Little tips don't trust Rick he is gonna cause trouble for the band**

**American Idiot, St. Jimmy (Both normally have lyrics) and Holiday is played by Green Day**

**House Of Wolves and Dead is played by My Chemical Romance**


	4. What's next?

Chapter 4

**AN: This chapter is smaller that the others but it's really important to the story.**

**Thanks Phoebe for the review, i know most people won't like the music in this but i choose it cos one i love that music and two is that if you listen to the music some of their songs are really upbeat while others aren't and it shows the characters emotions in the story**

**Disclaimer: i don't own Friends**

A few days ago they had played at another gig from college, the college loved them so they could perform at any time they wanted to. They played the same playlist and the crowd reacted the same way. They were becoming famous around college, everyone knew who their were, they even knew who Monica was and she never went on stage.

They were all came to Chandler's house that afternoon and were sat around in his den on bean bag chairs expect for Chris, no one knew where he had been for the past few days. After the second gig he stopped hanging out with them as much, before they were always hanging out in either main hall, Central Perk or Chandler's house.

"Guys," Monica said, "Do you know where Chris?" she asked

"No, we haven't seen him since the gig" Chandler said

"Well I did see him once," Mark said, "I saw him walking around with Rick, they seem to be best friends again"

"I saw him in main hall with Rick and Joey but Joey looked really left out like he didn't belong there" Rachel said

"Ok," Monica said, "I know we need to talk to him but I got some important new to tell you all first, I found a gig outside college that wants you to play"

"That's great" Everyone said

"Not really it's during college time, most of the ones outside college are on when you have lesson" Monica said

"Oh" They said disappointed

"So you need to think about if you want to stay at college or leave" she said

"If we left would it be easier to get gigs?" Chandler asked

"Probably as we won't have to turn down stuff cos you guys have lessons" Monica said

The guys all looked at each other and came to a silent agreement, "We're gonna leave college" they said

"Really, you know that will mean that you guys will have to get a job and somewhere to live"

"Yeah we know but if we don't do this the band will be standing still for ages which is not a good idea" Mark said

"it will be easier for you Mark as you already got a qualification but you two," Monica said looking at Ross and Chandler, "Don't have any"

"We will be fine Monica," Ross said, "Everything will work out"

"I hope so"

"So will you 3 stay in college?" Chandler asked looking at Monica, Rachel and Phoebe.

"I defiantly will," Rachel said, "As you don't need me around that much"

"You will still hanging out with us every day right?" Chandler asked

"Yeah, I will see you all after college" Rachel said

"What about you two?" Chandler asked looking back at Monica and Phoebe.

"We have to stay as we need the qualification," Monica said, "We wouldn't be allowed to manage the band without it"

"Really" Chandler said

"Yep we can only get gigs and stuff if we got the qualification or are in the process of getting it" Phoebe said

"Oh ok" Chandler said

"So we're leaving college" Ross said

"Wait, First you guys need to talk with Chris first as he might not want to leave as his new friend is here" Rachel said

"You think he might not come?" Chandler asked

"There is a good chance he won't, Rick and him look really close" Rachel said

"OK" Chandler said

"Can we get some coffee?" Phoebe asked, "I do like your house Chandler but I really want some coffee"

"Yeah, we aren't practicing anyway so we don't need to be here," Chandler said, "Come let's go" he said starting to walk off.

"You heard him lazy bones," Phoebe said looking at the others who were taking their time, "Get up, up, up!" She shouted

"Pheebs no point sounding like a drill sergeant, we're coming" Ross said

"If I was a drill sergeant I would make you run laps for answering back," Phoebe said, "Go, Go, Go!"

"Fine I'm going" Ross said standing up and walking out the door.

"Finally" Phoebe mumbled behind him.

"What did you say?" Ross asked turning around.

"Nothing" Phoebe replied innocently

* * *

"So Chris are you coming to the party tonight?" Rick asked staring at him

"Yeah," Chris said, "Why are you staring at me?" he asked

"I was going to guilt you into coming if you said no cos you haven't been to one of my parties since the end of college last year" Rick said

"So?" Chris asked

"This whole summer you didn't see me cos of this band, do you really think your that great?" Rick asked

"Yeah you heard us playing and you thought it was good" Chris said

"Yeah it was good, lots of bands play here, all of them are good but they will never make it outside college" Rick said

"You really think that?" Chris asked

"Yeah I'm sorry mate but I had to be honest with you, you're band won't make it" Rick said

"How do you know?" Chris asked getting really upset with Rick.

"I have heard loads of band play here then fail, I don't want you to think that you're gonna making it then see it fail miserably" Rick said

"Ok well thanks for looking out for me" Chris said

"Do you want to come back to my room?" Rick asked, "I got some new stuff that you should try"

"Ok" Chris said walking to Rick's room.

**AN: i could probably guess this but how old are people in America when they go to college and how old do they have to be to drink?**


	5. Joey joining

Chapter 5

**AN: Phoebe and Prof friends fanatic, i'm glad that you are enjoying the story its great to read your reviews. phoebe by the title i guess you can tell that Joey is getting more involved and prof friends fanatic thanks for telling me the ages, i will use them at some point after i've gotten over the shock that i will have finished college before americans even start it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Friends**

"Hey guys" Chris said walking up to the guys, they were just going about to go into Chandler's house.

"Hey Chris, Where have you been recently?" Chandler asked

"Around," Chris said, "I wrote a new song I thought we could try it out"

"Sure, what's its name?" Mark asked

"Headfirst for Halos," Chris said, "I thought of it when I was with Rick"

"You seem to be spending more time with Rick than us" Chandler said

"It's just cos I haven't since him in a while so we're just catching up" Chris said

"Ok" Chandler said

"Come on then," Ross said, "let see this new song"

"I got the lyrics and chords written down so when you're ready we can play it" Chris said as they walked into Chandler's house.

"This sound weird Chris, what's with this line?" Chandler asked reading the lyrics, "And now the red ones make me fly and the blue ones help me fall" Chandler read

"I don't know where it came from, it was just catchy" Chris said lying, he knew the meaning of that line but didn't want to tell them. _They will make me stop, _Chris thought.

"Ok, the music sounds catchy and so does most of the lines but I don't think it fits with the ones we are playing at the moment" Chandler said

"Well of course it won't as you decided to start playing songs we made in high school like Teenagers and Zero percent," Chris said, "Anyway just try it, what harm can playing it do?" He asked

"Ok fine," Chandler said, "Let's get the instruments ready and read through it one last time before we start"

In about 10 minutes they had got their instruments out and knew what chords to play and lyrics to sing. Chandler also texted Monica that Chris had come round and wanted to play a new song. She replied saying that she was going to come round in a few minutes.

"Hey Mon, you came just in time to listen to the song" Chandler said

"Hey Chandler so are you going to start playing now" Monica said

"Yep," Chandler said, "Ready guys, 1, 2, 3, Go"

The started the song with a long instrumental, lasting almost a minute before Chandler started to sing.

"Yeah!

Well let's go back to the middle of the day that starts it all

I can't begin to let you know just what I'm feeling

And now the red ones make me fly

And the blue ones help me fall

And I think I'll blow my brains against the ceiling

And as the fragments of my skull begin to fall

Fall on your tongue like pixie dust just think happy thoughts

And we'll fly home

We'll fly home

You and I

We'll fly home

Come on!

Well now I'm back in the middle of the day that starts it all.

I can't begin to let you know just what I'm feeling.

And now these red ones make me fly,

And the blue ones help me fall.

And I think I'll blow my brains against the ceiling.

And we'll fly home,

You and I,

We'll fly home.

Now honestly that's what I said to her, what I said to her

Think happy thoughts"

Think happy thoughts was repeated around 8 times before the finally line.

"Think ha... wooo!"

"Um Chris the lyrics are really odd, how did you come up with them?" Mark asked

"I don't know, they just kind of popped into my head" Chris said

"Ok" Mark said

"You know even though it's catchy, the lyrics sound like your depressed" Ross said

"Just drop it guys, I just came up with it, I didn't have to think about it, they just popped in my head and I wrote it down" Chris said

"Ok Chris relax" Mark said

"So is they anything we need to talk about?" Chris asked

"Yeah there is" Monica said

"What is it?" He asked

"We're planning on leaving college," Chandler said, "That way it will be easier to get gigs outside college"

"Oh ok" Chris said

"So we were wondering if you are going to leave college with us?" Ross asked

"No sorry guys but I enjoy it here" Chris said

"Oh ok" The guys said

"I will still play after I done my lessons but I really want to stay and finish my qualifications" Chris said

"Sure we understand" Chandler said

"I just thought of something" Chris said

"Oh no is it the end of the world already" Chandler said

"Ha, no it isn't," Chris said, "I just remember that Rick's friend Joey plays guitar. I could ask him to play for me if you get gigs when I have lessons"

"But wouldn't he have lessons to go to" Ross said

"No he dropped out a few days ago, he said he didn't enjoy being here" Chris said

"Ok Chris, ask him to come round tomorrow and we will hear him play" Mark said

"Cool, Rick still has his number so I will call him tonight," Chris said, "I gotta go, is there anything else I need to know?" He asked

"No I don't think so" Chandler said looking at the others, they were shaking their heads.

"Ok see you guys tomorrow" Chris said walking off.

"That was weird" Ross said

"Doesn't sound like him especially when he said he wants to stay for his qualification" Mark said

Chandler was looking at the paper, reading the lyrics over and over again.

"There has to be a meaning to these lyrics" He said

"Yeah but what?" Monica asked

"I really don't know but we need to find out, I got a feeling it's about something that is really important" Chandler said

"The only thing we can do is keep reading it until we work it out" Ross said

* * *

"When are Chris and Joey getting here?" Chandler asked walking around the room.

"Soon I think," Mark said, "Will you stop walking around, I know your bored from waiting but you're going to give me a headache"

"Me too" Ross said

"Ok" Chandler said flopping down into one of the bean bag chairs, starting to tap his foot on the floor.

They were all they waiting for Chris and Joey who were late. Monica, Rachel and Phoebe had already gone off somewhere to talk in private until they got here, mostly talking about the deal Rachel and Monica had made. Neither of them have spoken to the guys yet so it looked like Phoebe would have to do it for them.

"Chandler for the love of god, will you stop tapping your foot" Ross said as Chris and Joey finally walked in.

"Hey guys, you remember Joey right" Chris said as the girls came back in the room.

"Yeah we remember him" Chandler said

Chris was busying telling Joey who everyone was while Chandler was tuning the guitar for Joey.

"And that's Chandler who is tuning the guitar for you," Chris said, "He does vocals, writes most of the lyrics and normally does lead guitar" Chris finished saying who everyone was.

"Wow dude," Joey said walking up to Chandler, "You do a lot of work"

"Yeah but I enjoy it that way," Chandler said, "Here it's ready to go when you are" he said handing the guitar to Joey.

"Thanks man, do you have anything you want me to play?" Joey asked

"No just play what you want" Chandler said

Joey started playing, _he is really good, _Chandler thought, _he will be a good cover for Chris. _Joey finished the last chord and looked at the guys.

"So what do you think?" He asked

"It was really good" Mark said

"So will you be able to cover for Chris anytime?" Chandler asked

"Yeah but I am looking for a job so I might not be free all the time" Joey said

"Ok," Ross said, "You got any questions for us?" he asked

"No I'm good" Joey said

"Do you want to come with us down to a coffee house which we normally hang out in?" Monica asked

"Sure why not" Joey said, they all stood up and walked out of Chandler's house and headed down the road.

"So what did you use to take at college before you left?" Rachel asked

"Drama and acting, I want to be an actor but they all think I'm no good" Joey said

"I'm sure you're a great actor Joey" Phoebe said

"Thanks but these teachers are some of the best so if they think I'm rubbish no one will hire me," Joey said, "The most I have done is small stage performance, the biggest one I've done was called Freud!"

"Hey I saw that, you were the German guy" Phoebe said

"Yeah, did you like it?" Joey asked

"I thought it was great, you dancing at the end was funny," Phoebe said, "Although I didn't like the name of it, It wasn't just Freud, it was Freud!" She said using hand gesture when she said Freud!

"Ok" Joey said as they walked into the coffee house.

"Hey guys what can I get you?" Gunther asked

"Our regular stuff Gunther" Chandler said

"Sure, what about you?" Gunther asked looking at Joey

"Black coffee please" Joey said

"Coming up" Gunther said preparing all the drinks.

"Let's sit down" Monica said walking over to the orange couch.

The girls and Chandler sat on the couch while Ross got the chair at one end and Joey, Mark and Chris sat on the chairs around the table.

"They need to make more space for us now" Chandler said

"Yes, I'm sure they will extend the coffee house just for us" Ross said

"You never know they might do as we come often" Chandler said

"Yeah I'm sure all of our coffees will pay for the extension" Monica said

"If we come here for the next 10 years or so that might make them enough money" Chandler said

"They will probably use all of our money to pay for waitresses that drop lots of cups and plates" Rachel said

"I don't think they do that often Rach," Mark said, "Only if they are a really bad waitress do they drop stuff"

"Probably but how can you be bad at waitressing?" Rachel asked

"I don't know, probably by sitting around all the time and not giving people enough coffee" Mark said

"Oh ok" Rachel said

"So is this what you guys do every day?" Joey asked

"Not every day, sometimes we are at Chandler's house or sat in main hall which probably won't happen now as the guys are leaving" Monica said

"Ok" Joey said, before he could say anything else he was cut off.

"Here is Stephanie Schiffer with Angel of the Morning" the person said

"I didn't know they had a stage here" Phoebe said excitedly

"I don't think any of us noticed before" Chandler said

"Can you two be quiet while I'm singing?" Stephanie said halfway through the song.

"Yeah, sorry about talking" Chandler said

"She is grumpy" Phoebe whispered to Chandler, "People should be allowed to talk, I would never do that if I was playing"

"I'm sure you would Pheebs," Chandler said, "You play music"

"Yeah, I learn how to play the guitar myself, my favourite is Smelly Cat" Phoebe said

"You should ask them if you're allowed to play here" Chandler said

"Really"

"Yeah I really want to hear you sing now" Chandler said

"Great, I will talk to Gunther when grumpy up there finishes playing" Phoebe said

"Ok"

After Stephanie finished, Phoebe went up to Gunther.

"Gunther, who can I talk to to ask if I can play some music here?" Phoebe asked

"Well Terry is in charge but he doesn't come often so I will ask him for you" Gunther said

"Really you would do that, Thanks Gunther you're amazing" Phoebe said hugging him

"No problem Phoebe"

"Thanks again," She said as she walked back to the couch, "Gunther is going to ask his boss if I can play here"

"That's great" They all said

Time flew past, all they did was order more coffee and talk the whole time. Joey seemed to fit in really well, it was like he had been with them for years.

Chandler looked around at all his friends, _Now our group is complete, _he thought.

"Um guys," Gunther said, "We're closing so you need to leave"

They all looked around noticing that it was only them and Gunther in the coffee house.

"Yeah sure, come on guys" Mark said as they left the coffee house

"I guess we better go home now" Ross said

"Yeah it's really late," Rachel said looking at her watch, "See you all tomorrow" she said as the group walked their separate ways home.

**AN: Teenagers, Zero percent (Their lyrics will probably be used later in the story) and Headfirst for Halos are all played by my chemical romance but i slightly changed the meaning behind Headfirst for Halos to fit the story and as i forgot it's meaning while i was writing this and didn't want to change it**


	6. New apartments

Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: i don't own friends**

Chandler, Mark and Ross had told the college they were leaving a week ago and now it was their last day.

The gang minus Joey and Chris were sat around in semi-circle in main hall. There was only one other person in main hall and they were busy listening to music and couldn't hear them so the gang had the place all to themselves.

"I can't believe it's your last day" Rachel said looking at the guys.

"I know," Chandler said, "We have only been here a month and we're already leaving, I thought we would have stayed a little longer"

"Well I have been here a year and one month" Mark said

"Alright then, Me and Ross have only lasted a month, happy now" Chandler said

"I wasn't unhappy before"

"I'm gonna miss this" Phoebe said

"Me too" Rachel and Monica said

"You're still going to see us after college," Chandler said, "Like at the coffee house or my house, preferably the coffee house"

"Why, we enjoy going to your house," Rachel said, "As we get to hear you're brilliant music"

"That's the reason, you three," Chandler said pointing at the girls, "Get really weird when listening to us"

"That's cos they like us Chandler" Ross said

"But they get weird"

"Are you talking about Ross and Rachel?" Mark asked

"What" Rachel and Ross said

"Yeah" Chandler said

"How are we weird?" Rachel said as both her and Ross glared at Chandler.

"Um, I…. er, Mon would you help?" Chandler asked, inching closer to Monica.

"No, I would but the face you're making and you trying to form a sentence is really funny," Monica said, "Also you can get as close as you like but I'm not going to save you from their glare"

"Thanks Mon you're a great friends" Chandler said

"Well Chandler are you going to answer my question?" Rachel asked, impatiently

"Yeah I will but first I got to ask, how can you stare for so long without blinking?" Chandler asked

"Cos I'm annoyed that you think me and Ross are weird and that you still aren't answering my question"

"This is going to take a while isn't it" Mark whispered to Monica.

"Yep" Monica whispered

"Ok you two have gone on long enough so I will answer for Chandler," Phoebe said, "you both have feeling for each other," she said looking at Ross and Rachel, "everyone in the world can see it, I could go over to that person over there and they would be able to tell that you both love each other." Ross and Rachel just looked at each other.

"Thanks Pheebs" Chandler said

"No problem, you were taking too long" Phoebe said

"Do you love me Ross?" Rachel asked

"I always have, ever since I saw you I fell in love with you, I'm sorry for my stupid mistake" Ross said

"I love you Ross but you got to promise me never to sleep with someone else again" Rachel said

"I promise"

Rachel leaned in a kissed Ross on the lips passionately.

"Well I guess they're going out now," Chandler said as they kissed more passionately, "get a room, we don't want to see this"

"Ok we're stopping" Rachel said

"This is great, you two have finally gotten back together" Monica said

"Yeah it is" Ross said

"Remember are deal Mon" Rachel said

"What deal?" Chandler asked

"Nothing important" Monica said

"Come on you can tell us" Mark said

"It's nothing"

"We don't believe you" Chandler said

"Oh well, you're not going to find out no matter how many times you ask" Monica said

"Ok then," Mark said, "Rach what was the deal?" He asked

"Yeah Rach" Chandler said as they both looked at Rachel.

"You won't get it from me either" Rachel said

"But we know we can break you," Mark said, "As you are the queen of gossip and can't keep a secret"

"Also Monica won't tell us no matter what we do so you're the weak link" Chandler said

"I won't break and I can keep a secret" Rachel said

"Yeah right" Mark said

"I can keep a secret, right Ross" Rachel said

"Um yeah you can" Ross said

"See someone agrees with me" Rachel said

"Of course he will, he's your boyfriend, he will agree with whatever you say" Mark said

"Not always, they fight over stuff quite often, mostly about who's right and who's wrong" Monica said

Before anyone could say anything else Chris walked in.

"Hey guys" he said

"Hey Chris" They all said

"This is your last day then" Chris said looking at the guys.

"Yep, tonight we are going to our new apartments which Monica found and going to start job searching tomorrow" Mark said

"Oh well, do you want me to help you with your stuff?" Chris asked

"Sure, meet here at 3, everyone is going to help pack stuff," Mark said, "I know it's only me and Ross moving stuff from here but then we're going to Chandler's then Joey's, if we do it as a group we should be done quickly"

"Ok meet you at 3 then," Chris said, "I gotta go I have a lesson now"

"Ok bye Chris" they all said

"Bye" he said rushing out of the door.

* * *

"Is Joey normally late?" Chandler asked walking around.

"Yeah he isn't good at getting to place on time" Chris said

"Oh here he is" Phoebe said as Joey ran up.

"Sorry got caught in traffic, I brought my car as we will probably have a lot of stuff" He said out of breath.

"We already got Monica, Chris and Mark cars but they will probably end up full so good Ide"" Phoebe said, Chris and Chandler had started to walk off to Ross's room as everyone else was already there.

"Don't the rest of you have cars?" Joey asked

"No just those 3," Phoebe said, "Me, Rachel and Ross all have our driving licence but just haven't gotten cars yet, I'm not sure about Chandler though, he always walks off just when I want to ask him a question"

"We can ask him later" Joey said as they started walking after Chandler and Chris.

It didn't take long before everyone was in Ross's room. Monica had already made the others started packing when Chandler, Chris, Joey and Phoebe walked in.

"You're all late so you have thrown the system behind a few minutes" Monica said

Joey, Chandler and Chris all just stared at each other, confused, as Phoebe whispered to them.

"She gets mad when packing, she makes a system and if you don't follow it she will kill you"

The guys were too confused to speak when they heard Monica say.

"Stop talking we got work to do"

They didn't move, they just stared at Monica not sure what to do.

"Come on move, move, move"

"Monica you got to give them a job first" Ross said

"See what happens when the system is ruined, no one knows their job"

"Monica breath," Rachel said, "Maybe sit down for a minute"

"I don't have time for that" Monica said

"Ok well just calm down"

"I am calm"

Of course you are" Chandler said

"No time for your witty comments Mr," Monica said walking over to him, "You, Chris and Joey start taking stuff to the cars, we are going to use my car for Ross, Mark will use his own car and you and Joey will have to share Chris's car"

"I brought my car" Joey said, putting a shaky arm up in the air.

"This isn't school Joe" Chandler said

"I know but she is scaring me"

"Yep me too" Chandler said as Phoebe and Chris nodded their heads.

"Why didn't you tell me before this has defiantly ruined the system" Monica said loudly.

"Mon use a quieter voce" Ross said

"But the system"

"Joey can use his own car for his stuff and Chandler can use Chris's car ok" Ross said

"Yeah ok" Monica said

"Good"

"Why has everyone either slowed down or stopped working, go, go, go" Monica said, everyone started their jobs, going quickly so Monica wouldn't raise her voice at them, something that Joey and Chandler got often.

* * *

"Here we are, are new home" Ross said as they stood outside the building. They all grabbed some boxes and started walking up the stairs.

"Which apartments are we renting again?" Joey asked

"Number 19 and 20," Monica said, "number 20 used to be my grandmother's place but she died recently and left it to me"

"So you're letting us have it?" Joey asked

"Yeah I got no use for it while I'm at college so you guys might as well use it"

"Thanks Mon" Joey said, they were now on their floor.

"Ok it's this one and that one" Monica said pointing to the doors while going down the step.

"Who is having 19 and who is having 20?" Ross asked

"What about me and Joey get 19 and you and Mark get 20" Chandler said

"Sure" Mark, Joey and Ross said as they opened the doors.

"Yes we got the bigger apartment" Mark said

"But your sharing with Ross, wait till Monica tells you the stories" Chandler said

"What stories?" Mark asked, afraid.

"He has an air purifier and he isn't as bad as Monica but he is a neat freak" Chandler said

"You knew all of this and you made me share with him" Mark said

"She warned me in the car" Chandler said

"I can't believe you"

"Hey, are you two going to help or are we going to carry all the boxes?" Monica asked as her, Rachel and Phoebe came up the stairs with boxes.

"We are going to help, was just warning Mark" Chandler said, smiling as he walked down the stairs to get more boxes.

"You know he is evil, he said to go with Ross when he knew all that stuff" Mark said

"What did you expect that he would willingly share with Ross after I told him everything?" Monica asked

"I guess not"

"Now that you understand, you can help with these boxes" Monica said

"Don't argue with her, she might look happy but she will hurt you if you don't run down those stairs now" Phoebe said as Mark ran down the stairs.

"Look at him go" Rachel said as they walked into apartment 20.

"These guys are so funny, if you tell them to run they run" Phoebe said

"You only tried that on Chandler and Mark" Monica said

"So Joey, Ross and Chris are probably the same" Phoebe said

"Didn't you see Joey's and Chris's face when you starting going on about the system Mon" Rachel said

"Yeah they did look scared," Monica said, "But everyone does when we are packing"

"Yeah that's true," Rachel said, "So Mon when are you going to talk to Chandler?" She asked

"I'm not sure"

"What? I did my part of the deal now you do yours" Rachel said

"But we all know that you and Ross are made for each other, what if Chandler and I aren't, then I could ruin a good friendship"

"Monica anyone can see that you two are made for each other just ask him"

"Ok I will after the packing"

"OK" Rachel said

* * *

"So what should I do?" Chandler asked, the guys apart from Ross were in apartment 19.

"Let me get this straight you think you have feelings for Monica?" Mark asked

"Maybe, I don't know" Chandler said

"Why don't you just ask her?" Joey asked

"As she could say no or yes"

"Isn't her saying yes a good thing" Joey said

"Oh Joey you don't know this but Chandler is afraid of commitment" Chris said

"Oh ok but you're not really committing to her yet, you're just asking her if she has feeling for you" Joey said

"But what if she really likes me then she would want to become boyfriend and girlfriend and then it would get really serious" Chandler said, panicking more throughout the sentence.

"Breath Chandler" Chris said

"You're thinking too much about this man" Joey said

"But it could happen" Chandler said

"You must have had a girlfriend before right?" Joey asked

"Yeah"

"So it shows you can go out with someone and that all you would be doing with Monica" Joey said

"But" Chandler said before Mark interrupted

"Joey is right Chandler, you're not going to do anything serious yet" Mark said

"Just relax and go tell her how you feel" Chris said

"But" Chandler started when Joey interrupted

"Chandler just go and see her"

"I'm scared though" Chandler said

"Chandler if you don't go now we will go with you" Chris said

"Ok fine"

* * *

"Ok I'm going to see him and tell him how I feel" Monica said

"That's great Mon," Phoebe and Rachel said, "Good luck"

"I'm still really nervous" Monica said

"It's going to be fine Mon" Rachel said as both her and Phoebe hugged Monica.

"It will be if I can talk"

"It more likely that he won't be able to talk" Phoebe said

"Ok I better go"

"Good luck again" Phoebe and Rachel said

* * *

Chandler was walking up to the door and was just about to open the door when someone knocked on it. He opened the door and was about to say hi to her when suddenly she rushed in and kiss him passionately on the lips.


	7. Surprise

**Chapter 7**

**AN: Sorry Phoebe and anyone else but it's not Monica, i couldn't get them together yet. My reason is that i think Chandler needs to be with someone else first and get a bit serious with them as i felt that Chandler couldn't have gotten together with Monica in the series without Kathy or Janice as he had to try and get over his fears before otherwise he would have messed up big time with Monica. Don't worry though they will be happening in either the next few Chapters. I don't really like Ross and Rachel as they almost never get along when their together but in this they will go smoothly**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Friends but i have been watching season 3 for the past few days.**

"Janie, what are you doing?" Chandler asked as he pushed her away from him.

"I want you back Chandler, I'm sorry that I broke up with you," Janie said, "But I realise that I can't be without you"

"You broke my heart Janie and you never even gave me a reason for leaving me" Chandler said

"I'm sorry, I just needed a break and it made me realise how much I love you and that I was a fool to leave you"

"But couldn't you have said you just needed a break, at least then I would have known what happened" Chandler said

"I can't tell you how sorry I am but I promise I won't do it again"

"You promise" Chandler said

"Yes" Janie said

"Ok"

"Ok?" Janie asked

"Yeah, I can take you back but we have to start from the begin and not from where we left it" Chandler said

"Yeah sure, I will give you my number as you look busy now" Janie said while looking in through the door seeing all the boxes and the guys stood there with shocked faces.

"Ok bye" Chandler said, taking the paper that she wrote her number on.

"Bye see you soon Chandler" Janie said as Chandler shut the door behind her.

"What are you doing?" Chris asked in a loud and kind of angry voice.

"Why did you take her back?" Mark asked, "Remember when she left you, you were super depressed"

"That why I took her back I miss her" Chandler said

"What about Monica?" Joey asked

"I don't know if I have feelings for her but I know I love Janie" Chandler said

"You always talk about Monica so it's oblivious you have feelings for her" Mark said

"No I have feelings for Janie, Monica is just a great friend," Chandler said, "Will you guys drop it, I'm going out with Janie now, nothing you can say will change it"

"But" Chris started saying before Mark stopped him.

"Ok, let's go get the rest of the boxes"

"Ok" Chris, Chandler and Joey said walking out of the door.

* * *

"Mon what's up sweetie?" Rachel asked as Monica ran back in with tears in her eyes.

"He is going out with someone called Janie" Monica said as Rachel and Phoebe went up to hug her.

"It's ok" They said

"I don't know why I'm acting like this, I wasn't even sure if I truly like him" Monica said

"Well at least you know you do," Phoebe said, "Even though now it's not going to happen"

"Mon, Mon what wrong?" Ross asked as he walked in carrying a large box.

"Nothing" She said, wiping her eyes.

"But you were crying" Ross said

"Something stabbed her in the eye" Phoebe said

"What did?" Ross asked

"Um the corner of the box she was carrying" Rachel said

"Ok, it's better to leave it alone and put some ice on it instead of rubbing it Mon" Ross said

"Yeah, ok but we don't have any ice" Monica said

"Use a wet cloth then" Ross said

"Ok" She said walking over to the sink, grabbing a cloth.

"I got only three more boxes left if you two can help" Ross said looking at Rachel and Phoebe.

"Ok" Phoebe said

"Is it light?" Rachel asked

"One of them is" Ross said

"Ok come on then" Rachel said as they walked out the door.

* * *

"We're all unpacked over there" Chandler said as he, Joey and Chris walked into Ross and Mark's apartment. Only Ross and Mark were there as the girls had gone to the coffee house, leaving those two to unpack.

"Really but you had less people than we did" Ross said

"We had less stuff "Chandler said

"Ok, we only got boxes in our bedrooms which we can sort out later so is there anything you guys want to do?" Ross asked

"Coffee house, it's near to us now" Joey said

"Ok" Ross said

"Remember its Phoebe's first day playing" Mark said coming from his bedroom.

"Oh yeah" Joey said

"Ready to go?" Ross asked Mark

"Yep" Mark said as the guys walked out the door, not locking it behind them.

"Which one of you two had the bigger room?" Chandler asked Ross and Mark.

"Ross did, he said he wanted to be closer to the big window" Mark said

"Which one of you two got the bigger room?" Ross asked Chandler and Joey.

"Mine is," Chandler said, "But only just, they are pretty much the same size"

"Ok"

They walked for a bit longer before they got to the coffee house. Rachel and Monica were sitting on the couch while Phoebe was preparing to go on stage.

"Hey guys" Rachel said as Monica turned round to look at them coming in.

"Hey" they said

They order their coffee and went to sit down. Chris and Joey grabbed the two chairs next to the table while Ross went and sat next to Rachel on the couch, giving her a quick kiss on the lips. Chandler sat on the over side of the couch next to Monica while Mark sat on the chair at the end but had to turn around to watch Phoebe who was just about to start.

"Everyone give a big welcome to Phoebe Buffay" The waitress said

"Good luck Pheebs" Chandler and Joey said, Phoebe smiled back at them.

"Hello everyone this is my first time playing here so hope you enjoy," Phoebe said, "This song is called Smelly Cat"

"Smelly cat, smelly cat what are they feeding you

Smelly cat, smelly it's not your fault

They won't take you to the vet

You obviously not their favourite pet

You may not be a bed of roses

And you no friend of those with noses

Smelly cat, smelly cat what are they feeding you

Smelly cat, smelly it's not your fault"

Everyone clapped as she finishes the song.

"Wow that was fun and I can see why you guys do this" Phoebe said

"Have you got another song Pheebs?" Mark asked

"Oh yeah"

She played a few more songs before she came off stage.

"That was fun"

"I guess you enjoyed it" Chandler said

"Yeah I did but I got another song I want to sing" Phoebe said

"So why did you play it?" Rachel asked

"As I want someone to sing it with me"

"Chandler will do it" Both Rachel and Monica said

"Thanks," Chandler said looking at Monica and Rachel, he turned to look at Phoebe, "What song is it?" He asked

"Endless love" Phoebe said

"It's not something I usually sing" Chandler said

"But you sung it before Chandler" Chris said

"You sung it a lot after your break up with Janie" Mark said

"Ok stop saying stuff you two," Chandler said, he turned to Phoebe, "So when do you want to play it?" He asked

"Now, I still have the stage for 10 minutes" Phoebe said

"Ok come on then" Chandler said getting up.

"Ok everyone I got my friend Chandler to sing the next song with me," Phoebe said, "We're singing Endless Love"

"You know they might think we are together cos of this song" Chandler said to Phoebe.

"So, just stop talking and get ready to sing" Phoebe said

"Ok but they might" Chandler said

"Does he talk this much be he normally sings?" Phoebe asked the gang

"Yeah" Monica and the guys said

"You should already know that as you are normally backstage" Chandler said

"Well I'm busy then so I don't notice you"

"I feel so hurt" Chandler said

"Chandler just be quiet and get ready to sing" Rachel said

"Ok" Chandler said

"Finally" Phoebe said (**Watch The one with the giant poking device as thats the eipsode which they sing it in**)

After they sang the song Chandler went back to the couch as Phoebe played a few more of her songs.

"That was ok" Chandler said, sitting down.

"That was really good Chandler, you and Phoebe should sing together more often" Monica said

"Probably not, she is difficult" Chandler said

"No you're the difficult one" Rachel said

"I am not, am I guys?" Chandler said

"Yeah you are" they said

"Oh well" Chandler said, noticing someone was gone, "Where is Joey?"

"He is talking with Gunther about getting a job here" Mark said

"That would be great, we need to find jobs and if he gets it we won't have to pay for our coffees" Chandler said

"We probably have more coffees that what Joey would get" Ross said

"Yeah your probably right" Chandler said as Joey came running up to them.

"I got the job, I start tomorrow" Joey said, excitedly

"Well done Joey" They all said

"Yeah, now we all don't have to pay for the coffees" Joey said

"We can still pay as our parents are still paying for us while we're in college" The girls said

"You're sure?" Joey asked

"Yeah, you can pay for us when we leave" Rachel said

"I shouldn't be working here that long," Joey said, "Would I?" He asked

"Don't know Joey," Ross said, "Depends on how long until we become successful"

"So soon" Joey said

"Maybe" Mark said

"Ok" Joey said

* * *

In 2 week Chandler, Ross and Mark all found jobs too. Chandler and Mark worked in a shop, stacking the shelf and on the tills, while Ross worked as a waiter in a restaurant. Chandler and Janie were going well, he was asking the girls for relationship advice as what the guys said got him in a lot of trouble with Janie.

They had just ended a concert, Monica was right as now they had lots more outside college. They still played at the college often, usually when they had nothing else to do. The gang expect Chris, he now only played at concerts in college never anywhere else, where stood backstage.

"Hi are you guys No Way?" a guy asked them

"Yeah we are" Mark said

"I'm Richard, I have a record company and we really want to make an album of you guys playing"

"Really, are you serious?" Ross asked

"Yeah, you guys are brilliant, here is the recording company's address and here is my number if you need anything," Richard said, "Can we meet at 2 tomorrow and go through your songs?" He asked

"Yeah" Mark said

"I got to go, see you at 2" Richard said walking off

"Can you believe it, we getting an album made" Mark said

"No, It's amazing" Chandler said

"I'm so happy for you guys," Phoebe said then whispered to Monica, "Don't you think Richard looks dreamy"

"Yeah, he looks great and seems really charming" Monica said

"You should talk to him, it might help you get over Chandler" Phoebe said

"You think so" Monica said

"Yeah, you need to get over for you're feeling for him, Janine and Chandler are going really well, true he had a few freak outs but their getting less often" Phoebe said

"He must really like her then" Monica said

"I'm sorry Mon but its looks like he really does" Phoebe said

"It's fine, just a shame I couldn't tell him how I felt as it could be us that are together"

"Don't think about the what ifs, it's never good to think of those" Phoebe said

"I know" Monica said

"Come on you two," Rachel said, "We're all going to a party, Chris is already there but over the phone he sounded a bit weird and Janie is already there too"

"Ok we're coming" Monica and Phoebe said, joining the others and they went to the cars.

* * *

"Hey Mon have you seen Janie anyway?" Chandler asked Monica

"No sorry, I haven't seen her or Chris, I thought they were here" Monica said

"Yeah me too" Chandler said

"Oh Chandler," Rachel said coming over with Ross behind her, "Someone said they saw Janie going round the back"

"Ok thanks Rach" Chandler said

He headed round the back on the building, only to be shocked by what he saw happening.

"What are you doing?" Chandler shouted, rooted to the spot where he was, not able to run away or look away from the sight in front of him.

**AN: Can you guess what happen? Also Monica is not going to go out with Richard, i don't mind him but it seems a bit odd when they go out with their age difference.**


	8. The shock

Chapter 8

**AN: Thanks phoebe for the review, i love getting reviews for this story. I don't normally watch past series 5 as i get bored, i have no attention span, but i do agree that jill is really funny but both of rachel's sisters are. In this chapter i am apologising in advance as i made some spelling mistakes and spell check was no help at all.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own friends**

The two people jumped away from each other, looking silently at each other. Chandler couldn't see his face, he only got a look at the back of his head before he dashed off.

_He was kissing Janie, _Chandler thought, _He was kissing my girlfriend and I don't even see his face. All i saw is that he has blond hair and that he was kissing Janie._

"Janie, why were you kissing that guy?" Chandler asked

"I don't know what to say Chandler," Janie said, "I love him, he was the reason I left you in the first place"

"So why did you want me back if you still love him?" Chandler asked

"It looked like he had moved on so i thought that I should too" Janie said

"Why me, why couldn't you have chosen someone else?" Chandler asked

"As you are the best guy I know," Janie said, "If I could have gotten over him, it would have had to been with you"

"It didn't work I guess" Chandler said

"No and I'm so sorry" Janie said

"Can you tell me who he is?" Chandler asked

"No" Janie said

"Why not?" Chandler asked, "Don't I at least deserve to know his name"

"I would tell you but he begged me not to"

"He didn't beg though he ran off without say anything," Chandler said, starting to think as Janie looked at the floor, "You kissed him before while we were in a relationship"

"Yes," Janie said still looking at the ground, "But we didn't just kissed" she said guiltily.

"Great so how long have you been cheating on me?" Chandler asked

"The day after we got together" Janie said

"But we only just started going out, you never gave me a chance," Chandler said thinking, "Wait you said before he is the reason why you left me, did you cheat on me then too?" he asked

She nodded her head, starting to look up from the ground.

"I'm so sorry Chandler" Janie said

"You can keep saying that but I don't believe you," Chandler said, "You cheated on me twice with the same guy, if you were sorry you either wouldn't have done it in the first place or you would have only done it once"

"Chandler I really am sorry but I love him" Janie said

They were interrupted when Janie spotted Rachel and Ross came out of the building, not saying anything else. They had come out hugging and kissing but stopped when they heard what Chandler and Janie had just said and were now silently watching them. Janie decided that she should leave but as she started walking away she turned back to Chandler saying.

"I'm sorry, I know you still won't believe me but I really am"

She turned away and walked round the corner. Chandler just stood there saying nothing as Rachel walked up to him and hugged him as Ross slowly walked up to them.

"Chandler sweetie what happened?" Rachel asked even though she already knew the answer.

"She cheated on me" Chandler said, putting his head on her shoulder, "I know it wasn't oblivious but I loved her and now she does this"

"I'm sorry man" Ross said, putting a hand on Chandler shoulder, not sure what else to say.

"Why do all women I go out with cheat on me?" Chandler asked, it was slightly muffled as he talked into Rachel shoulder but they could both tell that he was now crying.

"I don't know," Rachel said, "But they are idiots for cheating on a great guy like you Chandler"

"I can't be that great if they all cheat on me" Chandler said sadly

"Rachel is right Chandler, they are idiots," Ross said, "One day you will find someone that is not stupid and won't cheat on you"

"Are you sure?" Chandler asked, lifting his head up from Rachel's shoulder.

"If I wasn't sure I would say it" Ross said

"Thanks guys, I better go inside" Chandler said

"You sure you don't want to go home I will borrow Monica's car keys" Ross said

"No, I'm going to see if I can find Joey or one of the others are trying and enjoy the party" Chandler said

"Ok but find us if you change your mind and want to go home" Rachel said

"Yeah will do" Chandler said walking back inside.

* * *

Chandler and Ross decided to leave the party at 1 am and were now driving home in Joey's car. Monica, Rachel and Phoebe had already left while Joey was with some girl, he was just about to go off with her before they quickly grabbed him and asked for his car keys, and Mark was somewhere, no one was sure what he was doing.

They parked Joey's car and walked up the stairs and went into Ross and Mark's apartment. Chandler sat down on the couch while Ross grabbed a beer for both him and Chandler.

"You sure you want to do this now, it's quite late?" Ross asked, hand Chandler a bottle.

"I'm sure, I think we are all going to sleep in tomorrow so we won't have time to make the list of songs" Chandler said

"Ok so did you have any in mind?" Ross asked

"I think we should do the playlist we used when you joined and a few song that me, Mark and Chris played in high school" Chandler said

"Ok you going to have to say the names as I'm writing it down" Ross said, grabbing a note pad and a pen and sat down next to Chandler.

"Ok, well the songs you know are House of Wolves, Dead, Holiday, St. Jimmy and American Idiot"

"Chandler slow down your saying it too fast for me to write" Ross said

"Ok then tell me when you've finished" Chandler said

"Right, now what were the other songs?" Ross asked, "Remember say it slower this time"

"So the speed that you normally talk at" Chandler said

"I don't talk that slow" Ross said

"You do, sometimes it takes a minutes for you to say one sentence "Chandler said

"Does not" Ross said

"Yeah you do" Chandler said

"Does not" Ross mumbled silently so Chandler didn't hear it, "So," Ross said louder so Chandler could hear, "What were the songs?"

"It's only 3 of them I would use," Chandler said, "They are called Zero Percent, Teenagers and im not okay, I think we have played them a few times but not that often so we need to practice those"

"You sure they will fit?" Ross asked

"Yeah probably" Chandler said

He stood up and walked into Ross's room, grabbing a guitar that Ross had, he was still trying to learn how to use a normal guitar and not just a bass guitar. He came out of the room and sat down next to Ross, tuning the guitar.

"I'm going to play a bit of the music," Chandler said, "You see if it would fit in the same album"

Chandler played the chorus for all the songs. After he finished he put the guitar down and looked at Ross.

"Well do you think they we work?" Chandler asked

"Yeah they might just, I think at a push Im not okay and Teenagers will work, Zero Percent fitted quite well with the rest of the music" Ross said

"Great" Chandler said

"I think we need to go to bed" Ross said, yawning.

"Ok see you tomorrow" Chandler said walking across the hall.

He went into his room and tried to get to sleep.

_Great, I can't get to sleep, _Chandler thought, _we got the recording tomorrow and I will have no sleep._

He knew why he couldn't sleep though, he was nervous about the recording and couldn't stop thinking of Janie.

_Why did she do it? Why did she do it? _Chandler asked himself over and over again.

He could feel tears start to run down his face so he quickly rubbed his eyes.

_I'm not going to cry, I'm not going to cry, _He keep thinking even though tears were still building in his eye, threatening to fall.

He heard the front door open knowing that Joey had just come home. He tried to be silent, knowing that if Joey heard him crying he would come in worried.

Unfortonuely Joey did hear him and came up to Chandler's door, knocking on it gently.

"Chandler I can here you crying, what's wrong?" Joey asked not coming in yet, knowing that Chandler wouldn't want Joey to see him crying.

Chandler didn't say anything, burring his head in his pillow.

_Great, I couldn't even be quiet so now I'm going to have to talk to him, _Chandler thought, _In 5 seconds he is going to walk in here, come over to me and ask me the same question again._

Chandler was right, Joey walked in and sat on the side of Chandler's bed, putting a hand on Chandler's shoulder.

"What's wrong?" Joey asked

Chandler brought his head up and looked at Joey. Chandler had tear marks lining his face and he wasn't smiling but his eyes were still sparkling.

Joey looked at him, _His eyes never stop shining, _Joey thought, _even when he is this upset they still look happy._

"What's wrong?" Joey asked again, getting more worried as his friend still didn't answer.

"Janie cheated on me" Chandler said quietly.

"She what?" Joey said, a bit of anger going into his voice.

_Why would she cheat on him, _Joey thought.

"She cheated on me" Chandler said a bit louder.

"How could she do that to you?" Joey said

"I don't know" Chandler said

Joey was about to say something but stopped. _Why am I being mad at her now when my friend is upset, I should be comforting him not getting mad at her._

"It's ok man, there is no point crying over her if she cheated on you" Joey said

"But I realised that I love her, I learn it earlier today and I was going to tell her but I found her kissing someone" Chandler said

"Who was it?" Joey asked

"She wouldn't tell me, she said he didn't want her to tell me," Chandler said, "They must have decided that in high school as that's was she first cheated on me"

"What? She did it twice," Joey said, "Was it the same guy?" He asked

"Yeah, she said it was the reason she left me the first time and that she got back with me to move on from him" Chandler said

Joey couldn't believe, _how could she do that? I really want to hit Janie and this guy, I know I shouldn't hit a girl but cheating on him twice, I think I will have to forget the rule for once._

Joey didn't know what else to say so he just hugged Chandler, he had to keep telling Chandler that it was fine to crying in front of him. After about 30 minutes of hugging in silent, Chandler finally started to cry into Joey's shoulder, Joey just rubbed circles on his back as Chandler as cried. Chandler finally fell asleep after an hour of crying, leaning on Joey as Joey held him up in the hug. Slowly Joey stood up, deciding that he needed to sleep even though part of him still wanted to stay with Chandler. Joey laid Chandler down and put the covers of him before going off to his room.

* * *

"Guys," Rachel said banging on Joey's door, "Monica is making breakfast now if you want anything"

After she got no reply, she walked back across the hall. Monica, Rachel and Phoebe had come over to Ross and Mark's apartment, they hung out here more because it was the bigger apartment. Monica always made breakfast here for everyone so she was busy cooking while Phoebe, Ross and Mark were sat around the table already eating.

"Where are the guys?" Phoebe asked

"No one was there, I banged on Joey's door for a while and no one replied" Rachel said

"You sure that Joey would even be home as he might have gone to the girl's house" Phoebe said

"No he normally comes home around 2 or 3 in the morning if he had been with a girl" Mark said

"Oh ok maybe he just wants to sleep in," Phoebe said, "But wouldn't Chandler be up now"

"He probably wanted to sleep in" Ross said as he ate his cereal.

"Do you think he enjoyed the party as no one saw him for most of it?" Monica asked, looking up from the pan, she was already making pancakes as she expected Joey and Chandler to already be here.

"Probably not" Rachel said, stopping when Ross looked at her.

"Why not?" Mark asked looking from Rachel to Ross, guessing that they knew something.

"Well Janie cheated on Chandler" Rachel said

"I thought we weren't going to say anything" Ross said, looking at Rachel.

"They are going to find out anyway and I'm not the best at keeping secrets" Rachel said

"She cheated on him" Mark said interrupting Rachel and Ross.

"Yeah," Ross said, "We went outside during the party and we heard Chandler say that she cheated on him"

"I thought they were going well with each other" Phoebe said

"Well I guess they weren't if she cheated on him" Mark said

"Chandler thought they were going well" Rachel said

"Who was the guy?" Phoebe asked

"We don't know" Ross said

Joey walked into the apartment then. His hair was sticking up in all directions and looked like he had barely any sleep.

"Hey Joey" They all said

"Are you alright?" Monica asked, "You look like you haven't slept all night"

"I'm fine, I did get a couple of hours sleep" Joey said

"Did you get home late?" Ross asked

"Not any later than normal"

"So why didn't you get much sleep?" Phoebe asked

"Chandler was still up when I got back, he was quite upset" Joey said, not wanting to tell them that Janie cheated on Chandler.

"Yeah cos Janie cheated on him" Phoebe said

"How do you guys know that?" Joey asked, surprised that they already knew.

"Me and Ross went outside during the party and heard Chandler say that she cheated on him," Rachel said, "We asked him if he wanted to go home but he said he want to stay at the party and try to enjoy it"

"Why didn't you two keep an eye on him during the party?" Monica asked

"We told him to ask us if he wanted to go home at any time" Rachel said

"But you should have kept an eye on him anyway" Monica said

"He's old enough to look after himself Mon, he wouldn't have done anything stupid" Ross said

"He normally does something stupid, he's Chandler" Mark said

"Yeah that true" Rachel said

"Guys we need to get ready for the recording" Mark said looking at his watch.

"Ok Joey go wake up Chandler, I will make him some pancakes while the rest of you get ready" Monica said

"Ok" The guys said, walking off.

"We're all going right?" Rachel asked

"Of course" Monica said

"Do you know if Chris is coming?" Rachel asked

"No, I don't think he knows about it as no one saw him" Monica said

"Did you ask around the party?" Phoebe asked

"Yeah they said they saw him just before we came" Monica said

"Weird, you would think he would have stayed to see us" Rachel said

"Yeah but some people did mention that he was acting weird like he was in another world most of the time" Monica said

"That really sounds weird, we need to see him and ask him whats going on" Phoebe said

"Yeah next time we see him at college we can ask him as that where he spend all his time now" Rachel said

"Ok everyone, I'm up" Chandler said walking in with Joey behind him. His hair was sticking up more than Joey's but he washed his face before he came over so that they wouldn't see any tear marks.

"Ok you two have to eat quickly as you have to get ready" Monica said giving them their pancakes.

"We can eat fast Mon, I live with Joey so I have to and Joey's just Joey" Chandler said

"Yep we eat really fast" Joey said, his mouth full of pancakes.

"You really need to stop talking with your mouth full" Phoebe said, getting a towel for her and Rachel to wipe off the food that Joey had sprayed all over them.

"Sorry" Joey said, just getting Rachel this time.

"What did she just say Joey" Rachel said, taking the towel Phoebe handed to her.

Joey swallowed his food, "Not to talk with my mouth full"

"So remember to do it next time," Rachel said, "This is my best top"

"Sorry Rach" Joey said

"No problem you have done worse to my clothes" Rachel said

"Ok," Chandler said standing up, "I'm going to get ready, I'm not that hungry"

"But you have barely eaten any" Monica said

"Sorry Mon but I'm just not hungry," Chandler said, "I'm probably nervous about the recording so I will eat lots after it"

"Ok then" Monica said as Chandler walked out of the apartment.

"Great more for me" Joey said grabbing Chandler plate and eating the pancakes.

"Joey you should really get ready now" Monica said looking at Joey.

"Ok" Joey said walking across the hall.

"Well at least this is more on time than the packing was" Monica said

"Yeah, probably as they know what you're like so they don't want to be shouted at again" Phoebe said

"Knowing them I'm going to have to shout at them at some point today" Monica said

"Yeah but you would shout at anyone" Phoebe said

"I know"


	9. The Recording

Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own Friends**

"DEAD!" Chandler sang as the band finished recording all of their songs.

"That was brilliant guys," Richard said, "All the songs were perfect"

"Thanks" Chandler said as the guys put their instruments down and walked over to Richard and the girls.

"I booked all of you a table at a great restaurant called Javu," Richard said, "that includes you three as well" he said looking at Monica, Rachel and Phoebe but mostly at Monica.

"Thanks Richard" Monica said

"No problem, I will send a car to pick you all up at your apartment block at 7" he said looking at the guys.

"Great" Mark said

"You guys should go now, I will meet you at the restaurant" Richard said

"Ok bye" They all said, walking out of the building.

"What should we do now?" Joey asked

"Go to the coffee house" Phoebe said

"Sounds good everyone coming" Joey said

"No I think I'm going to go home" Chandler said

"Why?" Joey asked

"I just don't feel like it" Chandler said

"This is cos of Janie right as you have been moody all morning" Ross said

"I haven't been moody, just a bit tired" Chandler said

"Really, I'm pretty sure it's about Janie" Phoebe said

"It's not" Chandler said

"It is, I can tell when you're lying" Monica said

"If you want I'll hit her and this guy for you" Joey said

"You can't hit a girl joey" Ross said

"We could hit her" Rachel said

"Um honey you can't hit that well" Ross said

"I meant me, Phoebe and Monica could hit her" Rachel said

"More like me and Monica" Phoebe said

"Yeah but I should still get some good hits" Rachel said

"Maybe but" Phoebe started saying when Chandler interrupted them.

"No one is hitting Janie or the guy as we don't know who he is"

"Ok but if you still miserable at the end of the week me and Mon will hit her, right Mon" Phoebe said

"Yep" Monica said

"If I go to the coffee house will you stop threatening to hit my ex-girlfriend?" Chandler asked

"Yeah" They all said

"Good" Chandler said as they walked to the coffee house

* * *

"Hello did you enjoy the driving here?" Richard asked

"That limo was amazing" Chandler said

"Yeah it is really nice" Richard said

"It could have had more food in it, we ran out after five minutes" Joey said

"That because you ate it all" Monica said

"So, there wasn't much in there anyway" Joey said

"It was almost the same amount as a full meal Joey" Monica said

"I needed to warm up my stomach" Joey said

"Warm up your stomach" Monica said, confused.

"He has a great explanation" Chandler whispered to Monica

"It's like if you are an Olympic athlete, you need to warm up before the race otherwise you could get cramp so it's the same with eating a lot as you don't want stomach cramp" Joey said

"Ok," Monica said turning to Richard," Where's are table?" She asked

"This way" Richard said leading them to the table.

They all sat down as the waiter came over.

"Here are you menus, I'm you waiter for this evening so if you need anything let me know" He said, walking away quickly.

"Well he didn't wait to see if we wanted anything" Chandler said, starting to look through his menu.

"Mon you need to say something soon" Rachel said whispering but as everyone was quietly reading they all heard her.

"Need to say what?" Ross asked

"Nothing" Monica said

"Mon, can you and Phoebe come with me to the bathroom?" Rachel asked but didn't wait for a reply as she dragged Monica off her chair.

"You gotta tell him" Rachel said as they walked into the bathroom.

"But what if he says no" Monica said

"Everything would probably stay the same"

"I see the way he looks at you Mon, he really likes you" Rachel said

"Ok, ok I will ask him" Monica said

"I knew all of our complaining about it in the car would work" Phoebe said

"Yeah but I'm surprised she agreed that quickly" Rachel said

"Well she loves him" Phoebe said

"We need to get back to the table now, the others should be ready to order their food" Monica said

* * *

"I wonder what they talk about in there" Chandler said

"Probably guys, make up and clothes" Richard said

"Monica must like someone then" Mark said

"Yeah probably" Richard said hoping it was him, he had been watching her through the recording and swore that he saw her blush a few times.

"Oh here they are" Chandler said as the girls sat down.

"Are you guys ready to order?" Monica asked

"Yep just waiting for you" Chandler said

"Thanks," Monica said, "Um waiter we're ready to order now"

"Finally" The waiter mumbled to himself, "They have been sat there looking at the menu longer than most people do"

* * *

The meal had gone by quickly and now they were just sat around talking when Rachel leaned over to Monica and whispered into her ear.

"Ask him now, go outside and tell him"

"Ok," Monica said, "Chandler can I talk to you outside in private?" She asked

"Sure," He said getting up and walking outside, "So what do you want to talk about?" He asked

"Well I need to tell you something"

"Ok I'm all ears" Chandler said

"I think I'm in love with you"

"What" Chandler said, shocked

"I'm in love with you, I know you have only just broken up with Janie but I just had to tell you, Rachel and Phoebe have been driving me crazy telling me to tell you about this for ages" Monica said

"You're in love with me"

"Yep"

"You're in love with me"

"Yes," Monica said, "You don't have to do anything I just needed to tell you"

"I'm not sure what to do"

"That's ok, we can continue like the way we were before I said that I love you"

"No, I'm just confused" Chandler said

"Why are you confused?" Monica, "Ok that was a silly question"

"I think I love you too"

"You what" Monica said

"I think I love you too"

"You're being serious right?" Monica asked

"Yeah but I'm not sure if I love you like a friend or if I love you like you love me" Chandler said

"Well do you feel this way about Joey or the others?" Monica asked

"No"

"Then you don't love me like a friend otherwise you would have said yes"

"So you're saying that I'm actually in love with you"

"You could be" Monica said

"Wow, I just never thought you would like me your way out of my league" Chandler said

"No I'm not," Monica said, continuing to talk when Chandler opened his mouth, "don't think about arguing as you know I will win"

"Ok so what should we do now?" Chandler asked

"Well you know the normal stuff, go out on dates and stuff like that" Monica said

"What are we going to tell the others as wouldn't Ross want to kill me?" Chandler asked

"He wouldn't kill you and even if he tried he would have to get through me and probably Joey first," Monica said, "We could keep our relationship secret for a bit so you won't have to worry about telling him for a while"

"Yeah that would be good, I'm more likely to mess up in the beginning" Chandler said

"Sounds like a plan, we date but don't tell the others," Monica said, "Also you can mess up as much as possible but we should be able to get through it as i already know what I'm dealing with"

"Great" he said

"Oh Rachel and Phoebe will know though as they already know that I'm telling you this" Monica said

"Do you think Rachel and Phoebe can keep it a secret?" Chandler asked

"Yeah, I think they can" Monica said

"Good" Chandler said, leaning in and kissing her softly on the lips.

Monica kissed back, both of them becoming lost in the moment until Chandler pushed her back a bit.

"We need to go back in there before they started wondering about us" Chandler said

"Ok come on" Monica said, walking back into the restaurant.


	10. Chris

Chapter 10

**AN: First i would like to say thanks for the reviews on sticks and stones if anyone who reviewed that reads this story.**

**Ok Phoebe the guys is revealed in this chapter and Chandler's ex is not Janice from friends, i like Janice i have no idea why probably as me and my friends walk around school saying oh my god like Janice and we do the hands too, its not her it is a complete new character which i forgot to describe and i am meaning to spell it as Janie. Richard he is going to be in his thirties but in the show i think he would have been forty now but that just too creepy. i forgot to say thanks for when you said about Monica's comment to Ross and Rachel, i like writing those little comments.**

**Disclaimer: do you really think that if i owned friends i would be on here, no i would be with the cast all day**

"Guess what guys" Richard said walking back to the table just as Monica and Chandler came back.

"What is it?" Ross asked

"That's not much of a guess but anyway we played your album to a few people who will help get the album around the world and they loved it," Richard said, "They reckon it that it will sell a lot and become a hit"

"Really" Monica said, everyone not completely believing what he had just said.

"Yep, I got to get back and sort a few things out now but enjoy the rest of your meal" Richard said, leaving the restaurant.

"Oh my god, I can't believe it you guys are going to be famous" Rachel said hugging Ross.

"I know" Ross said breaking the hug to kiss her.

"You guys do know that it might not be a success" Monica said

"Do you believe that?" Chandler asked

"No, you guys are defiantly going to be a success, I was just trying not to get your hopes up" Monica said

"Mon we all know they are going to make it so they should have their hopes high" Phoebe said

"I know, it's just cos it's their first album so it might not be as good as the next ones" Monica said

"Don't worry Mon we know what you're trying to say," Mark said, "I gotta call Chris and let him know" he said, walking outside.

A few minutes later the group were still hugging each other as Mark walked back in.

"His phone picked up but they was only a lot of mumbling in the background" Mark said

"That's ok, just leave him a message, if he doesn't answer to that we can see him tomorrow" Chandler said

"Ok" Mark said, going off to leave the message.

"Why aren't we going to see him now?" Joey asked

"Cos I think we should have some fun tonight and he probably wouldn't want to come with us anyway" Chandler said

"You think we should have fun, the person who has been moody for most of the day" Phoebe said

"Well yeah we got some great news today" Chandler said, looking at Monica smiling.

"So what do you have in mind?" Rachel asked

"You all gotta wait and see" Chandler said

"Why can't you tell us now?" Joey asked in a begging voice.

"It's a surprise" Chandler said

"Have we been there before?" Ross asked

"Yeah but I think it would be a good place to celebrate"

"Ok left the message, what are we going to do now?" Mark asked

"Chandler won't tell us" Joey said

"Yeah it's a surprise, come on lets go" Chandler said

* * *

"Ok why are we at a fountain at midnight?" Mark asked

"This is where we're gonna celebrate" Chandler said, the group expect for Chris was there.

"Ok so how are we going to celebrate?" Ross asked

"Well no one is around, we could play in the fountain" Chandler said

"Man that's a great idea" Joey said

"Really that's all you wanted to do was play in a fountain?" Rachel asked

"Yeah come on" Chandler said as him and Joey ran other to it and jumped straight in.

"Come guys" Joey said while slashing Chandler in the face.

"Ok" Ross and Phoebe said, running to join them.

"What about the camera you made me bring?" Mark asked Chandler

"I thought we could film this" Chandler said

"Ok, I guess I will film it as I'm the only one who knows how to use it" Mark said

"I know how to use it" Chandler said

"Yeah but I don't think you're gonna stop playing"

"Your right there" Chandler said

"Come Rach Mon" Ross said

"We're gonna help Mark with the camera" Rachel said as the turned around to look at Mark.

The guys and Phoebe whispered quickly to each other and silently left the fountain, all of them putting a finger on their lips telling Mark to stay quiet. They were right behind them when Mark said giving them a huge smile.

"You two shouldn't have turned around" Making Rachel and Monica look at each other.

Then Ross and Phoebe grabbed Rachel while Joey and Chandler grabbed Monica, picking them up and carrying them to the fountain.

"You filming this Mark" Chandler said

"Yep" Mark said holding up the camera.

"Put us down guys" Rachel and Monica said, trying to get away from their grasp.

"Nah," Chandler said, "Ok guys we go on 3"

"Why not 2?" Joey asked

"Not this again, we are going on 3 end of discussion," Chandler said, "1 2 3"

They throw Monica and Rachel into the fountain on 3.

"You guys are gonna get it" Monica said splashing them all.

"You're sure" Chandler said

"Yep" Monica said as Chandler jumped in, splashing Monica who was now dripping wet from head to toe.

They continued splashing each other and started dancing around when Mark put some music on.

"Come on Mark out the camera down and join us" Monica said

"In a sec" Mark said

He was busy thinking,_ I can't believe how well this worked out. I got a band with some of the greatest people ever and everyone is now happy. Well I'm not sure about Chris he sounded odd on the phone, I didn't want to worry the others but I think something is seriously wrong. I think he might have started again, I wish it's not true but I'm sure he is taking drugs again. I thought he wasn't gonna do it anymore but I guess when Rick showed up again he couldn't resist. That would explain the behaviour and always being with Rick but he promised me, he promise he would stop for me and Chandler even though Chandler has no idea._

"Come on please, you look really upset over there" Rachel said interrupting his thoughts.

"I'm fine but I'll come in now" He said putting the camera down and ran to join them.

* * *

It was early morning, the sky had started to turn red, and they were still out there playing.

They spotted Chris who was looking quite mad as he walked along the path, they stopped dancing and started calling out to him.

"Chris, Chris we got great new", all of them leaving the fountain and running over to him

"What?" He asked, sounding angry.

"We got an album recorded and they think it will be huge" Monica said

"Ok" Chris said

"What's wrong Chris you look mad?" Chandler asked

"You guys left me loads of calls in the middle of the night"

"But it was good news and we thought you should know" Chandler said

"What's wrong man?" Mark asked, worried about him.

Chris ignored the question and continued to speak to Chandler, "Well you could have waited you interrupted me and my girlfriend" he said

"I didn't know you had one," Chandler said, "What's her name?"

"Janie, you know her tall dark-haired and you dated her twice" Chris said"

"What you and Janie?" Chandler asked, "It was you that kiss her"

"Yep, it was your fault we split up as she couldn't help and feel bad about you so she came back to you" Chris said

The others noticed that he started to wave his hands around and had his fist clenched. Worried that Chris was going to hit Chandler Joey, Ross and Phoebe stood in front of him as Monica and Mark tried to tell Chris to calm down and relax.

"So she cheated on me twice with you and she has gone back to you now" Chandler said

"Yeah for now but she is gonna see you somewhere and feel sorry for you then leave me" Chris said

"That isn't my fault, I don't want her anymore," Chandler said, "I shouldn't be with some that would cheat on me and I learnt that I don't love her and that i love someone else" he said not able to help himself from looking at Monica.

"So you finally admit to Monica you love her, well Mon" He said turning to face, "He isn't going to stay with you long you know his fears, you might as well leave him now and safe yourself the trouble. He isn't good enough for you, go find someone else"

"He is good enough for me, actually his better than most guys I know" Monica said

"You need to meet more people then," He said turning back to Chandler, "You know you're useless and you ruin everything so why are you with her, you gonna ruining hers and everyone else's life. They might as well leave you now as life is hard enough already without you making it even harder" Chris ranted on.

Joey couldn't take it anymore, _this guy is saying this to my friend and kissed his ex-girlfriend, now I can go through with my promise. _With that thought Joey punched Chris in the face.

"Say that to Chandler ever again or anything else and you'll get a lot worse than a punch in the face"

"Come on Chandler let's get away from here" Rachel said dragging him along followed by Ross and Phoebe, all of them giving death glares to Chris.

"You say or do anything to Chandler again you have all of us to deal with" Joey said following the others.

"Why aren't you going Mon he said bad stuff to you and Chandler?" Mark asked

"As I know something is wrong with him" Monica said, looking at Chris who was lying on the floor barely conscious.

"I think he using drugs again, he did it last year but promised to stop" Mark said

"I think he is also drunk, smell his breath" Monica said

"Mark," Chris said quietly, "What happened?" He asked

"You went on ranting at Chandler about how he is useless and is going to ruin everyone's life and was telling Monica she was better off with someone else, that's pretty much it in short" Mark said

"Oh god, Monica why are you still here?" Chris asked, sitting up.

"I want to know what you're on" Monica said

"Vicodin"

"Why? Who gave you it?" Monica asked

"Rick, he gives it me to, and I tried it as he always kept bugging me to try it and I gave in" Chris said

"You drunk too, right?" Mark asked

"Yeah, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean that Monica" Chris said

"I think you did and you shouldn't be saying sorry to me but to Chandler, everyone you said was directed to hurt him" Monica said

"I can't see him, I only remember what you guys told me and I still can't see him" Chris said

"You got to" Monica said

"But not now, you need to go to rehab first "Mark said

"Yeah I will, I can't believe I said stuff to hurt Chandler" Chris said as they help him stand up.

"Neither can we but we're going to take you home and that doesn't mean to college, I'm going to drive you to your parents house and then search for a rehab place nearby" Mark said

"Ok" Chris said as they walked down the path, Chris being supported by Mark and Monica.

They put him in Mark's car, when Monica grabbed Mark's arm and turned him to face her.

"You're going to stay with him aren't you" Monica said

"Yeah I can't leave him no matter what he does," Mark said, "He needs a friend and no one else will be there for him apart from me until he says sorry"

"Yeah I'm sorry we can't be friends with him but we're with Chandler, we will always be on his side"

"I know and I'm so glad we found you guys" Mark said

"I think it's the other way around, you guys have made are life amazing" Monica said

"Really we aren't even famous and we're already amazing" Mark said

"Yeah, I can't go a day without seeing you all otherwise it's terrible" Monica said

"Well I need to get going, take care of Chandler, it's a hard job but with the 5 of you, you should do just fine" Mark said, getting into the car.

"We will and take care of Chris" Monica said

"I will," Mark said, "Monica I'm glad you and Chandler are getting together, try not to let the group get too involved as they will freak him out," Monica let out a small laugh, "But I gotta say this if you ever hurt him I will hunt you down and kill you"

"Ok" Monica said

"I sounded like his older brother, didn't I" Mark said

"Yep, I'm sure my brother is gonna say that to Chandler soon" Monica said

"I better have a word with Ross then too, I will have Joey be my spy" Mark said

"Joey isn't much of a spy, he makes too much noise and he wouldn't report back to you as if Chandler did get hurt as Joey would get them on his own"

"Yeah so you got lots of pressure Mon, mess up and you have his two older brothers to deal with," Mark said, "Just in case you didn't guess me and Joey are his older brothers"

Monica let out a laugh, "Yeah I guessed, well I guess you really need to leave now, ring me when you get there"

"Bye, see you soon Mon, take care" Mark said driving off.

"Bye," Monica said waving, "He had to give me more pressure didn't he," She said to herself as she started walking home. "It's not enough that I take care of the band and everyone but no, now I had a big brother talk from Mark. Oh I see his point about the group but that's impossible they get involved in everything, I better be prepared for that freak out, he shouldn't do anything too stupid"

**AN: so everyone knows who the guy is and you now all know whats been going on with Chris. the fountain bits are like the ones during the title song of friends, i just had to have them play around in that fountain as its the perfect moment**


End file.
